A Staircase or Wings
by K8Malloy
Summary: "When you come to the edge of all the light you have known and are about to step out into the darkness, faith is knowing one of two things will happen … There will be something to stand on or you will be taught how to fly." How Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sebastian Smythe & Dave Karofsky are two characters that I've grown to love over the years - and two characters I wish had received more screen time. Here is a bit of their story...

**Time frame:** Season Three - after episode 3.14 (minimal spoilers for 3.14)

**Disclaimer:** Written for entertainment, not for profit.

* * *

_"When you come to the edge of all the light you have known and are about to step out into the darkness, faith is knowing one of two things will happen … There will be something to stand on or you will be taught how to fly."_

* * *

As the light bled into darkness, the air became progressively colder until Dave Karofsky found himself shivering hard. Thumbing through his contact list on his cell phone, he tried to figure out a plan of action before his brain stopped working completely. It'd been stupid to leave the house without a jacket. Stupid, but life-saving as far as he was concerned.

He wasn't going back and he needed to figure out a place where his mother wouldn't look for him, which is why he hadn't just gone to The Lima Bean or Breadstix or one of his other hangouts. He hesitated as his thumb passed over Kurt's name – but quickly realized that his dad might look for him through Kurt. No, that wasn't a good option.

Another name popped out at him – someone who'd sought him out after his suicide attempt and said he'd like another chance to be Dave's friend. Well, Dave certainly needed a friend right now. Pressing the send button, Dave held the phone to his ear and prayed that Sebastian Smythe would pick up.

* * *

Sebastian squinted into the darkness, trying to find where Dave said he'd be waiting. During their brief phone conversation, he'd tried to convince Dave to go to a restaurant or a coffee shop to wait for him to drive out to Lima, but the other teen had steadfastly refused. Sebastian didn't know what had happened, but he had an idea that it wasn't good if Dave's best option was calling him.

Creeping through the empty parking lot of a park, Sebastian realized this was just asinine. Shoving the gear shift into park, he opened the driver's door and stood up. "**David**!" he shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

It took a few moments before he saw a dark figure moving towards him. Dave was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, which would have been acceptable this afternoon when temperatures were in the sixties – but now, when it was closer to forty – it was beyond dangerous. Sebastian leaned back into his BMW, snatching a Dalton blazer from the back seat. Leaving his car running, he jogged over to Dave.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You call for a taxi?"

Swallowing hard, Dave nodded dumbly.

"Well, then, your chariot awaits. Or something like that," Sebastian said lamely. He wrapped the blue blazer around Dave's shoulders. Concerned over the almost violent shaking of Dave's body, Sebastian left his arm there as he guided Dave towards his car.

"Trying to join the polar bear club?" he teased gently. "It's fucking freezing out here, Dave."

"Hadn't noticed," Dave managed to get past his chattering teeth without biting his tongue.

"Liar." Sebastian pulled Dave a little closer. When they reached the passenger door, Sebastian opened it for Dave, making sure he got in alright before shutting it and returning to the driver's seat. "Gonna crank up the heat for you, babe," Sebastian said, fiddling with the controls. "You'll feel the seat warmers kick in in a minute. Just wanted you to know – had a friend freak out thinking the car was on fire because his ass was getting toasty."

Dave stared at Sebastian for a moment before his mouth pulled up on the side in a weak attempt at a smile. "'Kay."

Putting the car back in gear, Sebastian began to pull out of the parking lot. When the GPS unit started telling him he was going the wrong direction, he shut it off with a firm snap. "So where to? Do you want to get some coffee? Something warm to drink?"

When Dave didn't answer right away, Sebastian reached over and took his hand, wincing at how cold it felt. "_David_?" he asked more quietly.

"I _can't_ go home," Dave blurted, staring at their linked hands.

"Okay. So … are you coming back to Westerville with me then?"

Dave's head snapped up to stare at Sebastian's profile. "I … I don't."

Meeting Dave's gaze, Sebastian smiled at him. "Ssshhh. Look, Dave, it's Friday night. I don't have plans. I can take you wherever you need to be. But considering you're playing the part of a popsicle right now, I just thought I'd invite you back to my dorm room. Dalton's not gonna care if I have a friend over for the weekend."

He drove from memory, wending his way back towards the entrance to the freeway that would take him back to Westerville. Sebastian rubbed his thumb over Dave's knuckles and said softly, "And if you feel up to talking about what made you call me, then I just want you to know that … that I can be a decent listener. It's something I'm working on. Being a better friend."

Tugging his hand away from Sebastian's, Dave pulled the wool blazer from his shoulders, sticking his arms through the sleeves so he was wearing it backwards before settling deeper into the seat. "Can I adjust the seat?" he asked.

"Of course," Sebastian said with a wave of his hand. "On the side."

Dave found the controls and slid the seat back to give him a little more leg room and then tilted it backwards just bit. "_Sebastian_? Thanks. Seriously. Thank you for coming to get me."

"You're welcome." Sebastian carefully merged on the freeway, staying in the slower lane of traffic. Seeing Dave's hand resting on his knee, Sebastian reached back over and took it, resting their intertwined fingers on the center console. "I'm … I'm surprised you called me. Happy, though."

Dave's lips pressed together as he considered his words. "I needed a friend. You said you were interested in being my friend. In a second chance." A series of images flashed through Dave's brain – the night at Scandals that Sebastian had told him he was better off in the closet; the afternoon Sebastian stopped by his hospital room, asking for forgiveness; the few times Sebastian had come over to hang out at Dave's house.

"I remember," Sebastian's voice was tight.

Squeezing Sebastian's hand softly, Dave shrugged in the darkness. "My mom doesn't know we're friends and I need to I figure some things out. Without her tracking me down." The tension Dave was feeling was palpable.

"David?"

Propping his elbow up on the window edge, Dave leaned his head into the palm of his hand. "I was leaving to go to my psych appointment. The mail was there – so I grab it and realize that … that there's this big envelope. My diploma."

"Your diploma? But it isn't even May, yet."

"Yeah. Um, the district let me take finals early. So I don't have to go back. Anyway, I went back inside to tell my mom – and she was talking on the phone to that conversion group – the one she's been pressuring me to join so they can convince me I'm not gay." Dave stopped to clear his throat. "I heard her say I'd be home in an hour and they could pick me up then. Pick me up, Sebastian." Dave tightened his hold on Sebastian's hand.

"I turn 18 in less than two weeks. She's fucking given them permission to take me away to some lock-down facility while I'm still a minor. I'm done with school. No one would know I was gone. Fuck knows what she told my dad." Swiping at the tears that were slipping down his cheeks, Dave tried his hardest to not turning into some blubbering mess.

Sebastian inhaled through his nose, unsure of exactly what to say to that. Off in the distance he saw the glowing lights of fast food restaurants beckoning to him. Signaling, he took the exit ramp and pulled into the closest drive thru, ordering coffee for himself and Dave. "I'd like a large handful of those creamers and a bunch of sugar packets, thank you."

After he'd paid and received the coffee, Sebastian pulled into a parking space at the far end of the parking lot and shut of the engine. Popping the lid off of his cup, he went about making his coffee the proper color and sweetness. Seeing Dave just staring at him, he raised an eyebrow. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I … I don't. I don't know," Dave admitted nervously.

Sebastian held his cup out to Dave. "Here. Try mine." He watched as Dave inhaled the aroma of the cheap, crappy fast food coffee he'd doctored up as best he could.

"It's … okay, I guess."

Sebastian snorted. "It's hot, anyway. Keep that one. On tomorrow's agenda – introduce David to a decent cup of coffee. Your life will never be the same. And every time your lips brush against a warm ceramic mug of dark, caffeine infused goodness – you'll think of me and smile."

Chuckling, Dave sipped at the scalding liquid, beginning to feel warmth seep through his body. "So you're _sure_ it's not a problem for me to crash with you?"

Twisting in his seat, Sebastian rested the cup of coffee on his knee and looked directly into Dave's eyes. "David … even if I were still that drunk asshole you were flirting with at Scandals, there is no way in hell I would let you go home. Fuck, no. You're welcome to crash with me as long as you need to. Period. We'll figure this out."

Biting his lower lip, Dave felt a little better at the absolute confidence in Sebastian's voice. "Okay." Giving Sebastian a shy smile, Dave insisted, "I _wasn't _flirting with you."

Leaning forward, Sebastian cupped his hand around the back of Dave's neck, pulling him closer until their noses were brushing. "_How do you get a guy to like you_?" he whispered, parroting Dave's words from that night back at him. "You give him a second chance to earn your friendship and trust. You trust him enough to call him when you need help. You help him with his trig homework when he calls you late at night in a panic."

Dave's mouth went dry, and he began to tremble again – but not because he was cold. "Bast," he groaned, trying to tug away.

Sebastian traced Dave's lips with his index finger, then brought their foreheads together. "I get it, David. Don't pull away from me. Please. I get there's a huge leap between accepting that you're gay and acting on it. I'll be here when you're ready."

With that said, he brushed his lips against Dave's forehead and started the car back up, driving away from the bright neon lights of the fast food restaurants. Ten minutes later, after he'd long since drunk his coffee, Sebastian smiled as he felt Dave's hand brush against his. After the third 'accidental' brush of their fingers, Dave must have finally worked up enough courage – because he finally took Sebastian's hand in his own.

When Sebastian looked over, Dave's eyes were shut, his head resting against the glass window. Considering he was having a difficult time keeping the grin off his face, Sebastian thought this was just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there, Tiger. It's time to wake up. Unless you want me to fireman carry you to my room," Sebastian murmured next to Dave's ear. Combing through Dave's hair with his fingers, Sebastian worked to wake Dave up after the hour long trip to Westerville.

"We're here?" Dave asked sleepily, covering a wide yawn with his fist. Sitting up, he clumsily pulled his arms from Sebastian's school blazer, handing it over to the other teen who promptly flung it onto the back seat. Fumbling for the door handle, Dave managed to climb out while still waking up, immediately slapping his hands against his arms to ward off the frigid temperature. He didn't pull away when Sebastian wrapped his arm around Dave's waist, walking him towards a brick building.

Guiding Dave through the wooden door that led to the dormitory, Sebastian stopped at the desk just inside and pulled a card from his wallet, running it under a scanner.

The round-faced young man behind the desk offered Dave a wide smile. "Hi," he said looking at Dave before switching his focus to Sebastian. "Should I log a guest in for you, Seb? Or will he be leaving before lights out?"

Leaning down on his elbows, Sebastian smiled conspiratorially at Trent. "Trent, this is Dave Karofsky. Dave, Trent Nixon, Dalton Academy student and fellow Warbler." After Dave and Trent shook hands, Sebastian cleared his throat. "Dave's gonna be crashing here for a bit, Trent. You know – until things _get_ _better_," he said, emphasizing the last two words. "So I was kinda wondering …" He left the rest unsaid.

Trent studied Dave for several long moments. "You went to school with my friend Kurt," he said finally.

Pressing his lips together, Dave nodded. "Yeah. Hummel's a friend." Dave looked off down the hallway for a moment before meeting Trent's gaze again. "He wasn't when he came to school here. I'm the reason he transferred. But we're cool now."

"I know," Trent said significantly. "And that's good. Because I'm not sure Sebastian's word is good enough to use as a personal reference," Trent teased, frantically typing away at the computer keyboard in front of him.

"Hey!" sputtered Sebastian.

Trent held up a finger, waving it back and forth. "Oh, don't even, _sweetheart_. Sebastian Smythe may have announced he is turning over a new leaf, but you've been a jackass far longer than you've been this newer, better, nicer version. Still waiting to see if this sticks," he explained honestly.

He picked up a piece of plastic, running it through a card reader, and began typing once again. "But, like my friend Kurt … I believe in giving people the benefit of a doubt and a second chance if the situation warrants," he glanced up and met Dave's eyes, sharing that he knew exactly who Dave Karofsky was and his history with one Kurt Hummel.

After a moment he handed a key card to Dave. "This will get you into the dormitory, Sebastian's room, the dining hall, and athletic facilities. You're officially a visiting cousin of Smythe's – so keep that in mind. If you're gonna be here longer than seven days, then come back and I'll fix things. Dalton students can't have overnight guests longer than that – but I can make you the guest of someone else. Just let me know."

Dave stared down at the plastic card in his hands and then back up at Trent. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What about …?" Sebastian began to ask.

Trent scoffed loudly. "There's a reason you came to me. Done. Taken care of."

"I owe you," Sebastian said seriously.

Waving away the comment, Trent muttered, "Who doesn't?" while picking up a well-read copy of some fantasy novel. Looking up, he smiled again at Dave. "It was nice meeting you Dave. If you need anything or have any questions, let me know."

"Thanks," Dave answered softly.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through Dave's, pulling him towards the dorm rooms. Stopping after a few feet, he turned around. "Trent? Do you think you might have a pair of sweatpants we could borrow?"

Looking over the top of his book, Trent nodded. "Middle drawer, left. Probably the blue or the grey pair will fit. Thad's in – he can grab them for you."

Unaware of the tension that shot through Dave at their conversation, Sebastian walked Dave to the staircase. "I'm in room 302. Third floor. First door on the right. Can you find it or do you want me to take you there?"

Dave shrugged, looking up the staircase instead of at Sebastian. "I'm good."

"Okay, then. I'll be right back," Sebastian said with a smile, walking off towards another hallway.

* * *

Dave found Sebastian's dorm room with no problem, opening it with a swipe of the electronic key card. Toeing off his shoes, he lined them up near the door where Sebastian had three or four pairs of dress shoes laid out. The room was larger than Dave would have expected for a dorm room, but with the amount of money his parents were shelling out for a private school education, Sebastian was probably entitled to some additional space.

Walking to the far edge of the bed, closest to the room's one window, Dave laid down, facing the brick wall. He wasn't aware he'd fallen back asleep until he felt the bed dip as Sebastian lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around Dave's waist and pulling him away from the edge.

"I don't take up _that_ much room," Sebastian murmured.

Dave was filled with a sudden rush of nerves. What if Sebastian didn't intend for them to share the bed? What if he expected Dave to crash on the floor? "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Dave asked quietly, staring at the brick.

"**No**," came Sebastian's immediate reply. After a few moments, he added, "But … but if you would feel more comfortable … I can get a mattress moved in here for you. Tomorrow, if that's what you want. I mean, Trent could probably get one tonight, but it would be easier to get one tomorrow."

Dave shook his head against Sebastian's pillow. "It's fine. I'm okay sharing, if you are."

Sebastian cleared his throat, and tightened his hold on Dave slightly. "I'd like that. But you can always change your mind, David. You know, if I talk in my sleep or steal the blankets or something."

"'Kay."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Sebastian's hand occasionally running over Dave's chest. Wondering if Dave intended to change out of his street clothes, Sebastian finally asked, "Do you want to change out of your clothes? I've got a t-shirt and some sweatpants for you." Sebastian was surprised to feel Dave tense at his words.

Voice stretched tight, Dave muttered, "Nah. I wouldn't want to stretch anything out. You know … because of my size."

The only light in the room came from the soft glow of the school's exterior lighting shining through the window. Sebastian scooted over so he could tug Dave onto his back, staring into his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, David?" When he tried to roll back over, Sebastian stopped him by placing the palm of his hand on Dave's chest. "No. Tell me."

"You borrowed sweatpants from that other kid, 'cause he's fat, like me. Because I'd ruin your clothes, stretching them out over my excessive poundage," Dave explained, angry at himself when he felt moisture gathering in his eyes.

Realizing this had to do with Dave's body image and his own cutting words from all those months ago at Scandals, Sebastian leaned down to kiss Dave's forehead. "I borrowed sweats from Trent because I don't have any clean ones to share. I wore my last pair to lacrosse practice this afternoon. Otherwise, you'd be decked out 100% in my clothes and I'd be 1000% okay with it. Please tell me you're not still hung up on what some drunk asshole said to you at Scandals. Because I promise you, I beat the crap out of that guy for what he did to you. He was a prick, feeling shitty about his life, and he said things he knew would get you to back off."

"Whatever," scoffed Dave, rolling out of the bed. Seeing the pile of clothes on Sebastian's dresser, he scooped them up. "Is there a bathroom nearby?"

"That door there," Sebastian pointed to a door that was mostly shut. "Benefit of having the RA's room. Private bathroom."

Nodding, Dave walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian, who'd changed into a t-shirt and basketball shorts before climbing into bed with Dave, waited anxiously for his return. Normally, he slept in just his underwear, although, occasionally during the especially cold months of winter, he'd acquiesce to wearing a thermal undershirt.

When Dave finally left the bathroom, Sebastian admired the other teen, deliberately moving his hands behind his head. Dave had forgone the sweatpants, wearing one of Sebastian's lacrosse team cotton t-shirts that fit close to Dave's body, and his pair of boxer briefs. While he didn't have the lanky body of a lacrosse or soccer player, Sebastian found himself fascinated by the muscles stretching and contracting as Dave walked back to the bed and laid back down.

"Fuck," Sebastian groaned, reaching out to place his palm on Dave's stomach, rubbing softly. "Seeing you in my shirt … I don't know what to say."

"It's a little tight," Dave admitted, biting on his lower lip anxiously.

Sebastian slid his hand up to grip Dave's bicep, squeezing gently. "The fuck it is. It's perfect. You're perfect."

Shaking his head, Dave argued, "I don't –."

Covering Dave's mouth with his hand, Sebastian slid closer, allowing Dave to feel the effect he was having on Sebastian. "Sshhh. Stop arguing, Bear Cub." He hovered over Dave's body, having a silent argument with himself over whether to give in to his desire and kiss Dave.

"_What_?" Dave asked anxiously when Sebastian stilled, gazing down at him for several long moments.

At Dave's question, Sebastian seemed to startle and flopped back down on to his side. "I wanted to kiss you. Want to kiss you."

His voice climbed an octave as Dave asked, "So why didn't you?"

Sebastian thought about the question for a long time, caressing Dave's arm with his fingertips. "This is too important for me to fuck up," he admitted into the darkness. You called me for help and I don't want you to think I expect anything in return – least of all something physical."

Dave found it easier to talk when he wasn't looking at Sebastian, so he rolled to face the wall again before asking, "Our friendship is _that_ important to you?"

"You are. It is," Sebastian shared, snuggling in behind Dave.

"Do you … do you want to kiss all your _friends_?" Dave emphasized the last word.

Sebastian chuckled against Dave's back. "Just the ones who make me drool because they look so hot in my clothes," he teased, lips brushing across the back of Dave's neck.

"Oh."

Hooking the blanket with his toe, Sebastian pulled it up and over his and Dave's shoulders. "Night, Babe," he murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Dave's warmth.

"Bast?"

"Yeah, Tiger?"

"I haven't. I've never. Well, see."

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Think about what you want to say. I'm here when you're ready."

"I've never kissed someone. Sorta. Well, that's not exactly true. I mean, it kinda is, but isn't. Shit," Dave breathed deep again and let it out slowly. "I forced myself on Hummel. Fuck, okay, not like _that_. We were in the locker room and he was all in my face yelling and I told him to back off and he didn't and I just grabbed him and kissed him. It wasn't … I don't mean to sound like it was his fault at all. I just … I was angry and frustrated and scared and wanted to know … you know, if I was gay."

Sebastian's eyes grew round as that information sank in. Wanting to support Dave in his confession, he continued to trace patterns on Dave's arm and chest.

"Then I fucking threatened to kill him if he said anything about it to anyone. I didn't mean it, but I said it. That's how he ended up here. Anyway, other than that fucked up incident … I've never … done anything with anyone. Guy or girl."

"David?" Sebastian pressed his lips to the spot where Dave's neck and shoulder met, leaving them there. "I don't want to pressure you," he said against the salty skin, using his teeth to scrape the sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue.

"Fuck!" gasped Dave, burrowing his head further into the pillow to allow Sebastian more room.

"Like I said," Sebastian rasped, fighting to keep his hands relatively still, "there's a huge leap from admitting to yourself that you might … like cock to … well, sharing a bed with a guy."

Sebastian raised his head so his lips were feathering against Dave's ear. "A guy you … might possibly … find attractive. That you may or may not … have some feelings for. But at some point, you're gonna realize that the tongue in your mouth, or the one wrapped around your cock, belongs to another guy and not a girl."

He could feel Dave's heartbeat racing under his hands. "It's an adjustment we all make … at our own pace, Davey." Sebastian allowed his fingers to just slip under Dave's t-shirt, knowing he wasn't going to allow this to go much further, even if Dave pleaded with him.

"What if … what if I think I'm ready?" Dave asked quietly.

"I'd say that if you're only at _thinking_ you're ready, then you should probably wait until you _know_ you are," Sebastian admitted.

Dave wriggled in Sebastian's arms until he was able to look into Sebastian's eyes. Risking rejection, Dave swallowed hard as asked, "Does the idea of kissing me … does it turn you off?"

"Fuck, no, David," Sebastian protested. "That's not it at all."

Taking a shaky breath, Dave let it out slowly. "Then would you? Kiss me? Because I've had an absolutely shitty day, complete with a mom who thinks that what I feel, that it's a choice – a choice I can change. And instead of accepting me and loving me for who I am," Dave began to choke up, "she invited strangers in to take me away and do God knows what."

"Ssshhh," Sebastian soothed, rubbing his thumb against Dave's lips. He cupped the back of Dave's head, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips before leaning in to capture Dave's mouth. Sebastian took his time gliding their lips together, playfully nipping and sucking, reveling in Dave's sudden gasps of air and breathy groans he tried, but failed, to keep quiet.

Sliding a leg between Dave's, Sebastian guided Dave to lie back, never breaking the kiss while he slid part of his body on top of Dave's. Abandoning Dave's lips, Sebastian carefully made his way up Dave's jaw line, biting and sucking, until he came to the soft spot under Dave's ear. The moment Sebastian's lips touched there, Dave keened loudly, thrusting his hips under Sebastian.

Using his tongue to play with Dave's ear lobe, Sebastian smirked. "Storing that piece of information away for another day, Davey." He pulled back to admire Dave's swollen lips and mussed up hair. "Davey? I'm gonna taste you now."

"Bast," whimpered Dave.

When he flitted the tip of his tongue along Dave's upper lip, it had the desired effect of Dave gasping for breath. Using that opportunity, Sebastian dipped his tongue in, ever mindful that this was Dave's first time kissing anyone. They could save the really wet, messy kisses for another night.

Breaking away, Sebastian pressed his forehead against Dave's as they both fought to catch their breaths. "Still _think_ you're into guys?" he teased.

Bringing his arm around Sebastian's neck, Dave smiled widely. "_Know_ I'm into guys. Yeah. I'm sure. C'mere." With that said, Dave tugged Sebastian back down, wanting to lose himself in this moment for as long as he possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Dave woke to find himself completely wrapped around Sebastian, spooning him from behind. It felt … good. Normal? As if this was the way he was supposed to wake up, every morning. Dave considered for a moment if this feeling might change if he substituted a different guy – maybe one of those celebrities he secretly had a crush on – for Sebastian.

Nope, didn't change a thing.

"Are you done pretending you're in bed with Josh Hutcherson or Jake Gyllenhaal?" Muffled by the pillow, Sebastian's voice still cut through Dave's thoughts.

Chuckling, Dave wriggled closer to Sebastian. "Not my type. Either of them," he admitted, voice rough with sleep.

"Really?" Sebastian scoffed, turning over so he could see Dave's face. "Care to share your fantasy island fuck team, then?"

Dave's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "What?" Did he actually hear what he thought he'd heard Sebastian say?

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "God, there's just so much to teach you, grasshopper. Fantasy island fuck team – 5 celebrities. Gay. Straight. Living. Deceased. No rules. No STDs. Who would you want on your private island?"

Dave knew the flush that he was sporting must be epic by the way Sebastian was laughing at him. Well, near him. The difference between Sebastian's '_I'm being an asshole'_ laugh, and '_I'm amused'_ laugh was becoming easier to distinguish.

Turning more serious, Sebastian asked, "What's with the blushing? Why is this embarrassing to talk about?"

"I'm not totally sure," shrugged Dave. "I guess just picturing … me … with them. Like, you've seen me. Hell, even you said –" Dave was prevented from saying more by Sebastian's lips which were suddenly attached to his own.

"Don't fucking say it," Sebastian said tightly, rolling away to stare up at the ceiling. "I feel like shit _every_ time I think about that night. And what happened because of it. David, I'm _sorry_. Profoundly sorry for those words and how I treated you. Please. Please don't believe they're a reflection of how I actually feel about you."

They were quiet for a long time, listening to the sounds of the birds, the groundskeeper blowing leaves, and the noises of thirty or so boys waking up on a Saturday morning. Dave lay down to stare at the ceiling too, reaching out and finding Sebastian's hand. "It wasn't your fault, Sebastian. Trying to kill myself – it had _nothing_ to do with you – as much as your ego might not be able to accept that," he teased as gently as he could.

"_Fuck_," Sebastian muttered to himself. "I need a minute," he announced louder, squeezing Dave's hand one before rolling out of bed and wandering into the bathroom.

Rolling out of the bed, Dave snagged his jeans from the back of the chair where he'd left them the night before and tugged them on.

"We should go shopping sometime." Sebastian stood in the doorway to the bathroom, propping his hip against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "And why are you putting your clothes back on?"

"Because it's morning?"

"Saturday morning."

"And?"

Sighing loudly, Sebastian rolled his eyes, marching over to stand in front of Dave. He smacked Dave's hands away from the top button of his jeans, slipping his hands inside the waistband to hold Dave's waist. "I know this might surprise you, but I go to an all-boys boarding school," he murmured, trying to school his face into a serious expression.

"No shit," Dave replied with an eye roll.

"Uniforms are required. Monday through Friday, from the time we leave our rooms in the morning until 7pm. White dress shirts. Slacks. Dress shoes. Tie. Wool blazer," Sebastian lectured.

"I've noticed," Dave said dryly.

"It's Saturday," Sebastian emphasized, sliding his hands around to Dave's back, pulling him closer. "I can wear whatever I want."

Dave smirked. "Uh huh."

Sebastian brushed his lips against Dave's ear. "What I _want_ is to be wearing as little as possible." He ran his hands up under Dave's t-shirt, enjoying the feel of the warm, smooth skin.

Trembling, Dave tried to act as if Sebastian's touch wasn't having such an impact on him. "Uh huh."

"And you putting your jeans back on … it just wasn't on the agenda. Not until later, when I take you to brunch." Tilting his head, Sebastian allowed himself to kiss Dave slowly.

It took a moment for Dave's eyes to flutter open after Sebastian pulled away. "I never received this agenda of which you speak," he teased quietly, working on tamping down his arousal.

"Well, now. That's a problem. Gonna have to fire my personal assistant for such a grievous error."

"Uh huh."

Sebastian smirked. "Are you always this articulate?"

"Bite me, Prep School," Dave shot back, laughing as he did so. "I earned As in my English classes."

"Yeah, at _public_ school." Sebastian's opinion of the public educational system were apparent in his tone.

Dave's jaw tightened at the slight. "So what should I infer from your implication? That the only hope I had of earning a decent education was if my parents sent me to some school like this? Because I don't know if you realize this, but most of us don't have a snowball's chance in hell of affording a chichi place like this. What your dad outlays for your education at Dalton is what I'll spend educating myself at Ohio State. Reality check, Sebastian, not all of us have your dad's checkbook."

Twisting out of Sebastian's arms, Dave walked over to toe on his shoes. "Bast? I'm saying this as your friend – sometimes the crap that comes out of your mouth, it's really arrogant and elitist. And it makes me sad to think that you're judging people – judging me – based on things that are out of our control."

Pursing his lips, Sebastian looked deep in thought as he considered Dave's words. "So you don't do the same thing? When you see me in my uniform? Make assumptions? I'm just asking."

Dave sighed, walked over to Sebastian's bed and sat down, staring down at his hands as he considered the question. "When I look at you, I realize that there's a couple different Sebastian's living in your body. There's this arrogant, asshole persona you wear too easily, especially when you want to be left alone. Then, there's the Sebastian you are when it's just us. The guy who bravely showed up to my hospital room and asked my forgiveness and kept coming over to play gin rummy while I recovered at home. The guy I called last night because somewhere, deep down, I knew you'd show up – and not push."

Looking up, he offered a brief smile to Sebastian. "Hummel would have pushed."

"Of course."

"And then, there's the Sebastian that's underneath all of that – that I know is there and that you're probably terrified of sharing with anyone. Even with me. But do I think I judge you based on your prep school education? No. I think you're beyond lucky, and I kinda envy it. Although your football team kinda sucks. Do I think you'll be better prepared for university studies? I'm not sure, Bast. Because while the classes here might be more rigorous – I think it's kinda like living in your own private bubble. And I don't know if that's judging you or not."

"Ever consider a career in counseling?" Sebastian moved to sit next to Dave.

Shaking his head, Dave explained, "Ideally, I'd like to become a sports agent, or do sports management. Something where I could stay involved with athletics."

"Well, unsolicited as it may be, I'm just throwing out there that you might try sports psychology. You're pretty good at getting inside my head." Picking up Dave's hand, Sebastian side-eyed him. "Still mad at me?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then can I convince you to kick your shoes back off and come back to bed with me?"

Dave toed the shoes back off even as he said, "Dude, we're sitting on your bed."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Sitting on the bed, and lying down on the bed – veeerrrry different things."

"Yeah," Dave scoffed, scooting backwards, "one's vertical, one's horizontal." Raising an eyebrow, he studied the light pink flush creeping into Sebastian's cheeks. "Oh. My. God. You're a secret snuggler," Dave burst out, pointing an accusatory finger at Sebastian.

"You're judging!" Sebastian huffed, flopping back onto his pillow and crossing his arms tightly.

"About that? Yeah. Yeah, I am." Dave laughed while peeling Sebastian's arms back so he could lie down inside their circle.

"Oh, I see how it is. Not only are you judging me about wanting to cuddle, but now I'm relegated to the big spoon role. You know, after our fifth official date, we are so going to have to have a serious conversation about our roles in this relationship." He pressed up against Dave's back, his hand gliding down to unbutton Dave's jeans, and release the zipper before settling around his waist.

"Fuck. Talking about our 'roles'. That has to be the gayest conversation I will ever have," Dave muttered under his breath.

"Says the guy who had his tongue in my mouth less than five minutes ago," Sebastian drawled, brushing a soft kiss on the fine hairs on the back of Dave's neck.

"Whatever."

"Besides," Sebastian paused significantly, "I figure the gayest conversations we'll have will involve heated discussions about where you want me to put what part of my body and precisely how hard and fast you need it."

Dave lay their quietly, picking apart Sebastian's words and all their possible meanings.

"You're thinking too hard," Sebastian said against Dave's ear.

Repositioning himself, Dave looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Are you serious? About us? 'Cause I can't tell. And I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Throat suddenly dry, Sebastian tried to swallow around it. "I'm serious about wanting to be your friend. I … it's not easy for me to make friends. To let people in that close. And I'm serious about wanting to see … where this goes, between us. If you want to. We can hang out as friends, if that's all you want. Friends with benefits. Boyfriends. Yeah, I'm not sure."

Dave reached up to sweep Sebastian's bangs off of his forehead. "I don't think we're ready to change our relationship statuses," he chuckled. "But, I'd like to hang out with you. See where things go."

Sebastian's teeth peeked out to grip his lower lip. "Okay, then. Then, I respectfully suggestion we '_go_' back to sleep. Then, we can '_go_' to brunch and then we can '_go_' watch a movie."

Eyes fluttering closed, Dave nodded as he dropped his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

As the butterflies in his stomach took flight, Sebastian moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue before capturing Dave's lips. It was a relatively tame kiss – but Sebastian was totally okay with that.

He was looking forward to seeing where things would go from here.

* * *

_End Note: I don't see this as the end of the story, just this 'chapter'. I'll be updating as the muse allows. Thank you for reading! k8_


End file.
